


Accidental Kisses

by mischief5



Category: Dawson's Creek, Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/pseuds/mischief5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bright ideas turn into accidental kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Kisses

How can a kiss be accidental? Well, it started with the top to the juice jug accidentally dropped in the garbage disposal and then ground into an object too small for large hands to retrieve it from the sink.

Then someone's bright idea included getting down and removing the disposal to tip out the lid, while simultaneously wearing the thinnest, whitest, most ripped pair of jeans in the history of Man (or at least Vince).

Of course, someone tripped over someone's legs while staring at the whited out crotch and accidentally spilled orange juice down the front of his _own_ jeans. 

Then the disposal fell to the accompaniment of Italian curses, Anglo-Saxon worry overcame caution, and two full-grown men ended up sprawled under – or near – the sink. 

"Nice of you to drip by," Vince commented, sourly. Unlike Brendan, Vince never pouted. 

Brendan straddled Vince's hips, checking for bruises and random bleeding. "Look, I just..."

"I figured that out..."

"Could you just..." Brendan's hand was kind but firm when he shoved Vince's face over to get a look behind his ear. Then Vince shoved back and Brendan leaned close, close enough to draw lip over cheek over lip over tongue, entirely accidental and completely electrical. 

Vince sat up with a lapful of Brendan. "Fuck it, I'll fix it later." And kissed Brendan, and pushed him down, and stripped him naked on the kitchen floor. He sucked Brendan's cock until Brendan writhed and moaned and came with a shudder and a shout, and then Vince fucked him 'til they were both limp and sweaty.

Seriously, accidental – no forethought at all. (That's Brendan's story and he's sticking to it.)


End file.
